In Misao Soup
by Meryl Lee
Summary: Formerly called Enter Misao. Ever wonder what Misao would be like in Naruto? Take a chance then. Misao and Aoshi in Naruto's world! A Jounin level Misao loves Aoshi. But Kakashi loves Misao? Find out more! pls r&r I changed the title because I want
1. Enter Misao, A Jounin Level Weasel Girl

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto or Kenshin is my property. I only write for entertainment purproses.

The most ambitious piece of fanfiction ever written by me is a Naruto and Kenshin crossover.

**Enter Misao**

(a Naruto and Kenshin crossover)

Chapter One

"Look over here already!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "That's right over here!" She yelled even louder. Makimachi Misao was not a woman to ignore.

Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke looked at the strange girl in front of the restaurant but everyone knew that it was one of Konoha's finest ninja establishments.

"I've been waiting for you three you know! Your teacher told me that you three would be along here. How did I recognize you, you might ask? Well the great Makimachi Misao never misses a thing. You!"

She was pointing at Sakura. "You're Haruno Sakura with your pink hair and your infamous fan girl obsession with Uchiha Sasuke and your rivalry with Yamanaka Ino. Do you're best." She smiled at Sakura. Sakura just furrowed her brows.

"You!" She was pointing at Sasuke. "You're the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke the Sharingan in you just woke up. During the Chuunin exams right?"

"Finally, you!" She was pointing at Naruto. He stepped back slightly looking at the girl's fierceness. "You're the dropout from the academy who would have ever thought you would be that strong. I think you're dream of being the Hokage is possible but do your best!" She smiled at him.

"Hell yeah! You don't need to tell me!" Naruto jumped up in the air slightly. "I will be the Hokage."

"Oh right. My name is Makimachi Misao. The last surviving member of the Makimachi clan." She tired smiling her sexy smile at them. Everyone looked confused because they never heard of the Makimachi clan.

She started to see fire in her eyes, "Damn it you've never heard of the Makimachi clan? Doesn't matter because I will rebuild my clan with both of these hands." She looked at her hands.

"The Makimachi clan is the strongest clan in Konoha." She said finally.

The three were very confused. Naruto was the first to speak, "How come I've never heard of this clan?" This only caused Misao to get angrier. "Never mind. And to think that I was being nice. All right it doesn't matter because I have the kindest heart around. I will forgive your insolence."

"I don't think you're supposed to claim you have the kindest heart." Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded, "Um."

The crazy girl just laughed a little bit. "Anyway since the introductions are finished follow me inside." The three followed them inside. She seated them in a medium sized room.

"I know Kakashi-san is always late so I helped prepare you three, a delicious meal. Also if you need me please don't be afraid to ask for me." She smiled once again. She slid shut the door.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think of that Misao girl?" Naruto asked.

"…"

The Inner Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. 'That Misao girl better not fall for Sasuke. I have enough trouble fighting off Ino.'

Sasuke finally spoke up, "She's definitely not very strong from what I can tell. She's only about our age I would say. She's probably still in the academy." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"But she sure did know a lot about us." Sakura reasoned.

"Hmm…Well we are pretty popular now aren't we?" Naruto reasoned and gave everyone his goofy grin.

"Anyway I wouldn't worry about her." Sasuke said. "She's just some waitress or something." He finished his last thought.

"Yeah I'm not going to think about her too. Although she is really nice." Naruto reasoned finally. 'She's pretty cute too.' He thought to himself.

Two hours later…

"Konnichwa minna-san." Kakashi had his head stuck in the door slightly. "Sorry I was late. I had to help this blind man cross the street and then he lost his seeing eye dog and I--"

"You liar!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. Kakashi only offered a smile under his mask.

"Anyway I called you three out here because I thought it would be a nice chance to train." He sat down on the floor and poured himself some tea.

"So what have you three noticed?" He was sipping his tea.

Everyone was confused. "Eh? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Don't tell me you didn't notice." He looked disappointed at his group. "Oh well you three." He paused for a moment. "Oi Misao where are you?"

A moment later the girl known as Misao came to the room. "Kakashi nice to see you again." She bowed slightly. "Misao you're looking more and more beautiful every time I see you. Aoshi is a lucky man."

Misao just turned away slightly, her face turning red. "Kakashi don't tease me." Kakashi just smiled under his mask. "If you weren't so hopelessly in love with him I would take you away."

"Kakashi no way. You're too old for me!" It seemed like the two had been flirting for ages. The three were surprised to see their sensei acting so cheeky and boyish. "Ah but I believe Aoshi is the same age as me." This comment made Misao blush some more. "No Aoshi-sama is two months younger than you!" She held up two fingers. "Two months!"

"Hai, hai. What I wouldn't give for you to call me Kakashi-sama." Kakashi sighed slightly. "Oi Kakashi don't act indecent in front of your students." She pulled out a few kunais from her hiding place.

"Oh, I love it when women threaten me, especially beautiful ones."

The three students felt like they weren't there because of the candid exchange. The three of them couldn't believe their eyes. Was this girl on the same level as Kakashi?

"Well, this is the beautiful and talented Makimachi Misao." Kakashi gestured towards Misao. "Nice to see you again." She turned to Kakashi. "I already introduced myself when they first came here." Misao seated herself near Kakashi. Kakashi widened his eye slightly.

"You did that little kid thing again?" Kakashi asked.

"What? No I was just myself." She looked angry.

"What a minute what is going on here?" Naruto was frustrated and confused. "I don't understand anything going on." He was loud as usual. Misao just smiled again. The three Gennins noticed something strange behind the smile. She somehow looked a lot older than she was.

"Misao-san how old are you exactly?" Sakura asked her. The Misao they first saw when they were coming in looked to be about their age. The Misao in front of them looked to be a lot older.

Misao looked surprised slightly. "I'll be turning seventeen in two months." She smiled again.

"Ehhhhh??" Naruto and Sakura sad at the same time. Sasuke just looked at her again. 'How could I have not noticed?' He berated himself.

"Ah so now you finally noticed." Kakashi leaned back slightly. "Misao is a newly appointed Jounin like myself. She specializes in disguising herself and breaking hearts."

"Oi Kakashi."

"Hai, hai. Well she's a very talented Shinobi. She helps run the ninja restaurant, the Aoiya." She cleared her voice. "Oh right and she's deadly with her kunais so don't call her weasel girl." She cleared her voice again. "Oh did I say that she's beautiful and really breaks all the men's hearts but she only has eyes for one person."

"Baka." She threw a kunai over his head barely missing him, leaving a few strands stuck to the kunai on the wall. "Well I'm sorry we had to put you through all the waiting. But it was sort of training to see who would notice the strange situation."

"Wait a minute. How could this weasely girl be a Jounin?" Naruto was even more confused.

"Hey I'm really a Jounin do you want to step outside? I'll take it easy on you since you're just a Gennin." She was standing in her ready position.

"You two settle down. Naruto don't insult her. She might look young and small but she's really strong. She's a Jounin remember? And Misao you should know better then to pick a fight. What would Aoshi say?" She blushed at the mention of his name.

"Well other then this training exercise I wanted you three to meet my comrades for my next mission. I wanted you three to understand how Jounins operate."

TBC

Please review anything is appreciated. What do you think of the story so far?


	2. Encounters, Plot: TAKE OFF

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto or Kenshin is my property. I only write for entertainment purposes.

The most ambitious piece of fanfiction ever written by me is a Naruto and Kenshin crossover.

**Enter Misao**

(A Naruto and Kenshin crossover)

_Italics- thoughts or flashbacks_

Chapter Two

Encounters, Plot: TAKE OFF

"Ne, Naruto didn't you notice how weird Kakashi-sensei was acting towards Misao-san?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were walking back to the ramen shop. "You noticed that too? I've never seen him act so weird in front of a girl before." Naruto said.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what do you think of Kakashi-sensei acting weird?" Sakura was curious as to what he had to say about their teacher.

"It's quite obvious that Kakashi admires her skills. Though she doesn't look like much of a ninja." Inside Sasuke could not bare that someone only a few years older then him was already a Jounin. She must have done something in order to gain that power.

"I bet I could beat her!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Sakura smacked Naruto on the head. "Naruto! Don't be stupid. She might look weak but she's still a Jounin."

"I think it would be so cute if she went out with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura gushed mentally in her mind. In her mind she imagined that Sasuke and herself were together.

"Don't you think so too Sasuke?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"I don't think Kakashi cares about this stuff." Sasuke said quietly.

"Hm…I wonder what kind of girl Kakashi-sensei likes." Naruto wondered to himself. He mentally pictured Kakashi with all the kunoichi. First was Kurenai, which would be disastrous because Kurenai only seemed to like Asuma. Then there was Anko, she would be too energetic and Kakashi couldn't keep up. Naruto went on and on in his mind for a few minutes.

"Hey Naruto stop spacing out. We're here." Sakura pulled Naruto inside the ramen shop. They ordered three bowls of ramen. The three of them were eating away until Sakura spoke.

"So what do you think you two?"

"About what?" Naruto mumbled through a full mouth of ramen noodles.

"I was saying that we should try to put Kakashi-sensei with Misao-san." Sakura was a sucker for romance and wanted to see if it was possible.

"But didn't Kakashi-sensei say that Misao was in love with some guy named…named…Ai…"

"Aoshi." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you've heard of him?" Sakura paused for a moment waiting for his answer.

"…"

"We should help Kakashi-sensei get together with Misao. I'll help with your plan Sakura-chan." Naruto gave Sakura a thumbs up. Sakura just sweat dropped.

"It's a stupid idea." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke think about it. If we got him together with Misao he would be more off guard. Then we might get a chance to see what he looks like under the mask." Naruto reasoned. In his mind he was once again picturing what was under the mask. Kakashi must have fish lips.

That was enough to put Sasuke into the plans. Although, they had failed before this time the success rate would be greater because they had another weapon, Misao.

Misao had said goodbye to Kakashi and went to the back room.

"Misao."

She turned around seeing the most important person walking towards her. "Aoshi-sama."

"Kakashi was here. Is there a mission?"

She shook her head. "No not yet, he just wanted to tell his students how Jounins finish a mission."

"Oh that's right I always forget you were made a Jounin a while back. You sure have grown up since those days back at the academy." He patted her on the head.

"Jeez, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a Jounin. I'm going to do great things with my power." She smiled brightly at him.

A trickle of something appeared in his ice blue eyes. Too fast that she didn't notice it. "You will do great things." He said it in such a way that made Misao discouraged. Aoshi walked away from her.

Misao stood there looking at the back of her most important person. She wanted to run up to him and yell how much she loved him. She did that when she was a kid but she was a grown up Jounin now. Childish behavior wasn't allowed now since she was all grown up as she claimed.

Misao was sick of her own weakness so she trained and she trained everyday. She didn't want Aoshi to save her like he always did. All she wanted was for him to notice her, to notice that she wasn't a child anymore but she was a real adult. In order to surpass all the previous Makimachi successors she had to become a Jounin.

The exam was tough; she had to fight two unknown S-class criminals. Okina was against it from the start. But Aoshi was the one that believed that she could do it. In the end Aoshi help Misao get the mission. She thanked him but he said that she could thank him by having a successful mission.

_"To protect what's important to me I will stake my life in this battle." _

She remembered that bleak night. Kakashi was the first one on the scene. Misao heard from others that Aoshi was indifferent to the whole situation. Kakashi was the one that carried her back to the village. She remembered a warm back and she kept thinking that it must have been Aoshi. She murmured, "Aoshi-sama" many times. Kakashi said nothing of that day.

When she was fully recovered Aoshi had come to her room to see her. It was obvious that the usual energetic Misao was not herself. Many people assumed it was because of the mission. Aoshi sat down next to her futon.

"Is that the best you can do?" He said it with his usual monotone voice of indifference.

After that day Misao returned to her normal self and kept on training. She would show him her best.

At the current moment she had agreed with Kakashi to help train his students. Deep down she couldn't help but wonder for a moment if Kakashi had an ulterior motive. All those playful flirtations were they real or was Kakashi just being cute? She brushed it off because she didn't have time to think. The Aoiya beckons.

Although, Misao is a great Jounin Ninja as she tells herself. There was a lot of work to do at the Aoiya, a restaurant/inn. There was Okon, Omasu, Kuro, and Shiro. The four of them were high-level Chuunins that protected the Aoiya. Aoiya was one of the last strong holds from the ninja wars. The previous Hokages depended on the Aoiya for secret information and so forth.

Okina or Jiya as Misao liked to call him was a retired shinobi that put behind his dangerous days of missions and assassinations. He was once a powerful ANBU captain. Rumor has it that he was a candidate for the Hokage title. But he was enjoying retirement. He played shougi, wrote some calligraphy, and he also wrote novels.

Misao thought to herself, _Jiya. Such a pervert! You and Jiraiya no wonder you two get a long so well. _

She worked at the restaurant all day long.

Finally it was turning into night. She went to her room and unfolded her futon. She placed her tired bed on the pillow. Then she remembered that she had agreed to meet Kakashi at the training area. It was an awkward request but she got up again.

Walking tiredly to the three poles she saw Kakashi standing before the memorial. _He's on time. In fact he's early._ She thought it was strange.

"Kakashi?"

"Misao."

She yawned cutely. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"What do you think of my students?" He asked calmly.

"Hm? Well Sakura is definitely obsessed with Sasuke. Sasuke is a bit strange but he's got a kind heart. And Naruto…what can I say? Naruto is Naruto. He'll be the Hokage. I can see it." She took a seat on the grass and yawned again.

"You see the fourth in him don't you?" Kakashi took a seat next to her.

"No. Naruto is Naruto. He's no one else but himself."

"Hai, hai." He looked at her with his one eye.

"Is that all? If I didn't know any better I would think that this is some sort of romantic meeting. The clear sky showing all those stars and the moon is almost full too. What a setting Kakashi!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess so. I read it in Flirting Paradise." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck slightly.

"Well if that's it, I better get back home. I have to wake up early to train tomorrow." She got up and dusted her shorts.

"Why do you train so hard? You're a recognized Jounin now. You don't have anything to prove anymore."

She turned around. "Kakashi? Where did that come from?" Kakashi blinked twice. "Hm? You're right that is out of character."

Misao began to walk away again. "I train because I have to be strong to rebuild my clan. I know I'm a Jounin now but I still have to prove to him that I'm strong too."

When she was out of sight Kakashi sighed. _Hopeless that girl is hopeless._

The next day…

The next day Misao was walking towards Jounin's meeting hall. This was one of the first meetings as an equal to all the other Jounins. She was an elite. A bright smile crossed her face. 'Yosh!' She jumped up for a moment.

She saw Kakashi down the street. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up for a moment with his one eye. "Ah Misao-chan how are you doing?"

"Don't call me Misao-chan. I'm an elite just like you!" She half-yelled.

_Sometimes that girl just never changes. _Kakashi smiled to himself.

"So this is what you do when you're making people wait?" She pointed at his book and noticed that he was just standing there.

"…"

"That's it? Well I'm actually going to the meeting. Aren't you going?"

"No it's a waste of time. Mostly for rookie Jounins like you go to those things." He teased her.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" She had her kunai out and dangerous. "Nothing. Haha sorry I didn't mean it that way." Kakashi put his hand behind his neck like he always did when he was slightly nervous.

"Jeez I don't know why I bother talking to you." She walked past him. "See ya later." A hand waved at him.

Kakashi watched the moving figure.

_If only…_ A bittersweet thought. He sighed to himself.

On top of a nearby building. Three Gennin where watching their unsuspecting teacher.

"Ne look at the way Kakashi-sensei is looking at Misao-san." Sakura nudged Naruto. "Yeah what's that look in his eye?" He asked to Sasuke. "From what I can see he's thinking about something."

"Maybe he's thinking about that Misao-san." Sakura smiled. Naruto stated the obvious. "Probably something perverted no doubt."

"This is stupid. I don't care about seeing his face." Sasuke walked out on the other two Gennins.

"Wait Sasuke!" She ran after him.

Naruto was standing there alone. He thought for a moment and thought of the perfect plan to have Kakashi reveal his face. This plan had to succeed. He was saving his ultimate technique for his teacher. This would be a good time to use it on him.

Misao was walking back home after a slightly disappointing meeting at the meeting hall. Kakashi was right it was just meant for rookie Jounins and maybe even high-level Chuunins. She sighed again.

She bumped into Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was blushing and gushing at Sasuke. He was completely indifferent. Naruto would not be far away. And then there was Naruto running out of a ramen shop.

"Misao-san!" Sakura waved her over.

"Oh it's you three." She smiled at them. They all reminded of her younger self. Naruto was her happy and carefree younger self that never got sad. Sakura was her young lovesick self. Except Misao was in love with Aoshi, she was sure of it. Sasuke was her younger self yearning and working towards more power. To prove that she wasn't so useless and she was just fine by herself.

"Ah it's the weasel girl!" Naruto pointed a finger at her. "Don't call me weasel girl. I could beat you silly with my eyes closed!" She waved around a kunai. Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"Oh you two." Sakura stood in the middle. "Don't fight."

"Misao." Sasuke was looking at her. "Have you ever seen his face?"

Misao's face turned serious for a moment. "No." She paused for dramatic effect. "I have never seen Kakashi's face. He's good. Too good if you ask me."

"Really? Maybe you're just not good enough." Naruto said cheekily.

"No, I'm serious. He's never let his guard down. Kakashi is a formidable enemy in battle and an even better comrade in battle." Misao looked dark for a moment.

"Well we're not going to give up. We're going to see his face!" Naruto loudly claimed.

Misao flinched for a moment. "You three follow me to the Aoiya. I have to talk to you. Who knows who might be listening." She led them to the inn.

She led them to a small entertaining room. They all sat down and Misao was standing up. Misao had to be serious for this chat.

"You three are smart and brave to want to see his face. I've only heard stories about how beautiful Kakashi is under the mask." She looked at Naruto now. "However, horrible things have happened to those that would not give up."

She told them that some people had mysterious and humorous stories that happened to those people. After she told them all the stories she said in her serious grown up voice, "Give up. You're only wasting your time. Give up while you still can."

Naruto being the determined person that he was he refused to stop. "I will not give up. I have to see his face! If I can't take off his mask and see his face then I am not worthy of being the sixth Hokage."

Sasuke just smiled slightly at his little speech. Sakura just looked at Naruto with a slight blush on her cheek. 'That idiot is so determined.'

"Baka! Weren't you just listening to what I was saying?" Misao looked amazed at the blonde child in front of her.

"I heard what you said. But I don't give up so easily."

"You don't stand a chance. Only another Jounin stands a fair chance against Kakashi." Misao tried to reason with him. But she couldn't help but admire that fire in his eyes. 'Just like me. This kid.'

"Well then you can help us right Misao?" Naruto called her by her name. "Naruto." Sakura said.

"You want me to help you?" Misao was surprised. They didn't call Naruto the number one ninja in surprising people for nothing.

"You just said that another Jounin can stand a chance." Naruto spat back at her.

"Hm…You do have a good point. Another talented and strong and beautiful Jounin can defeat Kakashi." She smiled at her point.

Naruto didn't want to admit that she was talented, strong or beautiful. "Keh. I can just ask another Jounin. I'm sure Gai would want do it."

"All right. I'll do it. But in return you three owe me a big favour!" She smiled at them.

_That's a scary smile._ Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke thought to themselves.

'Darkness,

cold winds,

wet brows.

Running and running,

even running out of breathe.

Breathing heavy and even more scared of what will happen if I don't catch up to him.

If I don't see him I'll never be able to…'

Misao rubbed her tired eyes and rolled on her back. _Another dream?_ She wanted to cry but had told herself that she was not allowed to cry. She had to be strong. Shaking her head didn't help get the thoughts out of her mind. Remembering that today was operation TAKE OFF took her mind off of the dream. Misao got ready for the day.

She ran downstairs and took rice ball as she ran out. It was still dark outside.

"Where are you going?" Aoshi asked from behind her.

"Aoshi-sama? What are you doing up so early?" She tried sounding innocent. But she knew perfectly well that Aoshi always got up this early. He was training.

"You know that I'm always awake this early. Don't avoid the question." Aoshi was staring at Misao's innocent aqua green eyes. She just smiled nervously. "Haha Aoshi-sama it's nothing. I just had a few things to do." Her hand was behind her neck. "Nothing suspicious at all!" 'Damn it that's bad.' She thought to herself.

"I see. Misao you must understand that you're a Jounin. All the other ninjas look up to us now. You can't keep on playing pranks on people. It is unacceptable." Aoshi sounded so seriously and slightly cruel.

"Aoshi-sa…Aoshi I'm your equal. Don't talk down to me." She was angry at him.

"Misao…" He called back to her. She was gone already.

"I only want what's best for you." He whispered to himself. "Only because I love you." He sighed again.

"Another bad Aoshi encounter. Well at least he sees me as a Jounin at least." She sighed heavily.

"Who sees you as a Jounin at least?" Kakashi was behind her.

"Kakashi? Haha it's nothing. I was just blabbing." She laughed nervously.

This idea was stupid. Leave it to Naruto to come up with a stupid idea. What was it again? Something, something sexy no jutsu?

_A mission is still a mission. I will finish it if it means my life._ She thought to herself. "Kakashi I have something to show you. It's really incredible." She pointed towards the bushes. "It's over there. Follow me."

"Hm? What is it?" Kakashi was growing suspicious.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Not when you ask me like that." Kakashi was very curious now. _Maybe she'll admit that she's in love with me. That's stupid. _

"Just follow me." She took his hand in his and he held back immediately. "This way." She pulled him along.

As Misao was pulling Kakashi into the bushes the three Genins jumped out and ready to attack him. Misao also assumed ready position. They all attacked him. Somehow they managed to pin him down. Misao was sitting on top of his chest while Sakura had Kakashi's legs and Sasuke and Naruto each had an arm.

"Ha-ha Kakashi the Sharingan Copy Ninja we have you at your mercy." She had a kunai directed at his mask. For a moment Kakashi was staring at the dagger in amazement. Never in his life did he expect this to happen to him. He really was caught by surprised by the young girl. When did she get so good?

Kakashi felt a tear on his mask and for the first time in his life he felt a cold breeze touch his face. He knew that he could have easily gotten out of the situation but he decided that this was way more amusing. Having the girl that he sort of, kind of, not really had a crush on unmasking him. He thought all of it was sort of dare he think it…sexy.

His three students came up from behind Misao and looked down at their master. All four of them gasped. He was a god. Never had they seen such perfection on a man's face before. There were no big lips or a small mouth, no buck teeth, none of that. He had sensual manly lips. His jaw line was that of the ideal man. He had perfect straight white teeth.

Sakura felt little shaped pink hearts fill her eyes for a moment. _Ah he's so handsome! _Inner Sakura was conflicted with herself. _Still he's no Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke just looked on in amazement. Naruto was speechless for the first time in his life. Misao was the first to move and got off of him.

"Now that wasn't so bad right Kakashi?" She turned away from them all. Dusting her hands in triumph she walked away. "Another mission accomplished." Misao was about to say something else when Naruto started to yell.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto didn't understand the situation once again. "Kakashi-sensei's face. We saw it." Everyone looked amazed at the Kyuubi boy. A mask magically appeared out of no where and found it's way back on to Kakashi's face.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura was slightly annoyed but asked anyway. "Well, it's just so easy. It can't be right. Is this the real Kakashi-sensei?" He walked up to their teacher and started to poke at him.

"Oi Naruto what are you doing? It's really me. This time you got another Jounin to help that wasn't fair." Under his mask he smiled at him. _They sure are growing._

Sasuke started to walk away from the whole scene. He was satisfied that he saw their teacher's face and another mission completed. Sakura followed after him calling after him, "Sasuke-kun." Naruto followed after the other too. He couldn't help but feel a little bit happier at seeing Kakashi's face.

After the three were out of sight Misao came up to Kakashi. "That was sweet of you. I know you could have gotten out but you didn't."

"Well I thought maybe if they saw my face they would have other things to focus on. You sure have grown up Misao-chan." He looked at her in deep admiration. "You know Aoshi really is a lucky man."

Misao felt her face turning red again. "Well I have to go help Jiya at the Aoiya. See ya." Her long braid followed after her as she disappeared from sight.

TBC

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please feel free to leave a comment, anything is appreciated. Also feel free to email me


	3. Not Misao’s Fight

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto or Kenshin is my property. I only write for entertainment purposes.

The most ambitious piece of fanfiction ever written by me is a Naruto and Kenshin crossover.

Note: I used the encounter between the three Jounins against the Akatsuki members in the Manga/Anime storyline. Hope you enjoy it!

**In Misao Soup** formerly **Enter Misao**

(A Naruto and Kenshin crossover)

Italics- thoughts or flashbacks

Chapter Three: Not Misao's Fight

Misao was a strong Jounin ninja from the Konoha Village. She still had a long way to go before she was acknowledged by her important person. Aoshi-sama as she called him was at one point the leader of the Oniwabanshu during the Great Ninja Wars. Now he was just a regular Jounin ninja like Misao. Sandaime Hokage had asked Aoshi to teach a Genin team but there had yet to be a team to pass his test. Misao was made into a Jounin a few months ago. There was some craziness in the past.

Misao, the weasel girl as some called her, had met Kakashi's Genin team and decided maybe having a team wasn't so bad. She was currently on her way to meet with Kakashi to ask him some questions about having a team. She's only 17 years old and she wants a Genin team already?

Aoshi had spoken to her about the idea of a team for her. He thought she wasn't ready for a team which made Misao very angry at him.

"Don't treat me like a kid anymore. I'm a Jounin remember?" She half yelled at him. Of course she misunderstood what he meant. He really meant to say that he wanted her to grow more in power and get stronger so that she could be more prepared as a teacher.

"Aoshi-sama no baka." She said under her breath as she was walking to the meeting spot. When she got there she was surprised to see Kakashi actually on time and early. The Icha Icha Paradise was out of course and he just turned a page when he looked up at Misao.

"Yo," was his cool response.

Once they both settled in a spot near a lake they sat down side by side eating lunch. Of course Kakashi had finished eating his food in a few seconds. There was no need to hide his face since she had already seen his face but still she just smiled at herself. Kakashi was just sitting there in silence waiting for her to speak. In these awkward silences he usually would be reading his book but this time he sensed that it was important.

"Kakashi do you think I'm ready?" She didn't look at his eye.

"Ready for a Genin team?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yeah." She brought up her knees to her chest giving her the air of an innocent child. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and she looked at it for second.

"To be honest no one is ever really ready for a Genin team." He smiled under his mask for her. She looked at him again.

"Kakashi, remember when I was a kid and I asked Aoshi-sama what a Bingo book was?" He nodded at her. "And Aoshi-sama wouldn't even tell me even though I was a Genin."

"Aoshi's not the type to put the people he cares about in danger."

"Do you think I'm in a Bingo book out there?" She asked in a small voice. Being in a Bingo book wasn't exactly something that a ninja wanted but it meant that she was famous and strong. Secretly, Misao wanted to be in a Bingo book somewhere out there.

"You're in my Bingo book." He said quietly. "What?"

"I'm supposed to write down stats of all the dangerous ninja out there right?" He made a few signs and a book materialized into his hand. He was flipping through it. "Hmm let's see Makimachi Misao." He found the page and started to read.

"Makimachi Misao. 17 years old. Long braided black hair, aqua eyes, 5'1, Jounin ninja. Raised by Okina: former ANBU Captain and former candidate for Hokage, Shinomori Aoshi: former ANBU Captain, Hatake 'Sharingan no Copy Ninja' Kakashi: former ANBU Captain. Coming from the Makimachi clan one of the strongest in Konoha, she was a Chuunin at the age of 9 and a Jounin at the age of 16. Excels at Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and some Taijutsu. Weapons specialist, accuracy 99.95. Genjutsu effectiveness 98.75, Ninjutsu effectiveness 99.98, Taijutsu 80. Overall a strong kunoichi known to fall in love with her target and even killing them."

That last part of course Kakashi had made up to lighten the mood. Misao knew that he must have been leaving out a whole bunch of stuff. She was just surprised at him. "Kakashi, that last part was fake. I've never been in love before."

"Hai, hai." He put away his book and started to walk away. "One day I'm sure Aoshi-sama will come around."

Misao just smiled at him. Why couldn't she have met him first? She was sure that she'd be madly in love with him if only she had known him first.

That night Misao was her cheerful self and she wasn't mad at Aoshi anymore. She even went to his room to call him for dinner. "Aoshi-sama?" She poked her head in the library. "It's time for dinner." He got up and reached for her wrist and looked down at her beautiful eyes.

"Misao I wanted to apologize for what I said this afternoon." He didn't let go of her wrist. She felt warm all over. "It's ok, Aoshi-sama." She half smiled at him. "I talked to Kakashi and he said something that really cheered me up." When she said that, Aoshi let go of her hands gently and turned back to his scroll. "I'll be down very shortly."

Now it was Aoshi's turn to sulk. Why couldn't he be the one to cheer her up? Why was he the one that always made her depressed? He hated that about himself. He decided maybe it was time to give up on her. Maybe she wasn't the same person that he knew, maybe she's sick and tired of his harsh words and rejections. Maybe she's fallen in love with Kakashi…finally. From the very start Kakashi's always been in love with her and always made fun of him for having her. The age difference was really disturbing that's at least what Aoshi always told himself. But really it didn't make a difference.

That night Misao was happily combing her hair and decided that she wanted to teach a Genin team. It wasn't really the graduating season but still it would be nice when the time came. She wondered what they would think of her. She might even have passed off as a Genin when she wears certain clothes but hey she was still a growing girl.

That morning she got out of bed with a renewed strength and ready to face anything that came her way. She might get a cool mission today. It wasn't known by the general public, not even Kakashi and Aoshi knew, only Okina knew but Misao was a member of ANBU at one point. She was the captain in charge of a very secret mission that only a select few knew about. To this day it angers Misao when Aoshi thinks she can't be ANBU when she's already been one.

Truth was she didn't like being an ANBU, she felt too much like a tool and she didn't like it. After that mission she had some nightmares which was normal since the enemy was a Genjutsu type.

She saw Kakashi talking to Sasuke near the Odango stand and decided to leave them alone. Misao also sensed a very disturbing chakara, something she should be aware of. She decided to stick around. Asuma and Kurenai were walking together and they both sensed something was strange too.

Next thing Misao knew she was somewhere hiding and watching two Akatsuki members against three Jounins. Kakashi froze for a moment and then he suddenly collapsed. This would be the best time to enter the scene. Misao might not be a Taijutsu specialist but she knew enough not to look into the Sharingan's eye.

Uchiha Itachi was in her Bingo book. All traitors from Konoha were in her Bingo book. Just then Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast, jumped into the scene. Dependable Gai knew how to fight Itachi. Misao decided that maybe she wasn't needed after all.

A fair bit of time passed by and she had heard that Kakashi was resting at home after going through Itachi's genjutsu. She was one of the few Jounin's at his apartment watching over him and even worrying about him.

Sasuke had left the village running after his brother. Misao wanted to run after him but Aoshi has stopped her. "Let me go Aoshi-sama." She struggled in his arms for a moment. "Misao you must stay here and watch over Kakashi."

"Aoshi-sama let me go." She struggled some more and finally he hugged her to him. "Don't go. It's not your fight." Aoshi was talking about the feud between the two Uchiha brothers. Aoshi was once a good friend to Itachi but they were no longer friends after that incident with Itachi's cousin. Itachi started to act strange and Aoshi tried to watch over him like a little brother but at last he could not.

"Please stay here for me." He said while she was in his arms. "Stay right here." Then he let her go gently and went to the library in the Aoiya. Misao was speechless for a long moment. She went to her room and started to tidy it up but she found she couldn't stop moving. She found herself constantly moving. Finally, she decided that she would visit Kakashi and see how he was doing. He was moved to the hospital since he started to develop a fever nothing serious but still better to be safe than sorry.

She went to the flower shop and bought a bunch of daisies and started to walk towards the hospital. Misao was just aching for action or at least news of what happened. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke were in danger. Somehow this whole Gennin team thing was getting to her and she wanted to protect them while Kakashi was away. The way that Aoshi had told her to stay there meant he really wanted her out of harm's way.

"Damn it I'm a Jounin already." She muttered under her breath as she entered the hospital. She asked for Kakashi's room and walked down the hallway. He was lying there with his mask on and both his eyes closed and looked troubled. Misao took out her handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow.

"Hi Kakashi. I came to see you." She put down the flowers and took a seat next to him. "I wanted to go protect your students but Aoshi-sama said it wasn't my fight. I guess he's right." She paused to look at his face.

Hatake Kakashi was a very handsome man even if he was wearing a mask and sleeping. She felt a little grossed out for thinking that because this man helped raise her and he was like a brother to her. But then again Aoshi treated her like a sister but she didn't see him as a brother. No she saw him as more than that.

"I guess you'd agree with him too." She smiled half heartedly. "Both you guys always ganging up on me when I was a kid; it was always two against one." Misao went to look for a vase to put the flowers in water. When she came back into the room she saw that he hadn't moved at all. "Kakashi I better get going before Aoshi-sama starts looking for me." Before she left she kissed him on the forehead. "Get well soon." She left the room. Kakashi's eyes twitched but returned to normal.

It was already late afternoon when she got home. Aoshi was standing at the front door with his arms folded in front of him. "Misao."

"Aoshi-sama." She smiled at him. "Where have you been?"

"I went to see Kakashi." She took off her shoes and went up the step.

"I heard he got moved to the hospital." Aoshi said casually.

"That's right." She stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "I think I'll take a bath before dinner."

"Misao aren't you going to say anything about this afternoon?" He was referring to how he wouldn't let her go help Sasuke and Naruto. She paused. "It isn't my fight."

Aoshi was silent and turned towards the opposite direction.

"However (tadashi), when it is my time to fight I will." She then continued to walk towards the bath.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He mumbled to himself.

TBC

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It's been a long time since I wrote this story. I found this chapter on my laptop and decided to post it. I hope you stick around and read more. PS I really like my new title, please leave a review on anything.

Much love,

Meryl Lee


End file.
